1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, e.g., for motor control in industrial equipment.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-307058 discloses a semiconductor device in which power terminals and power chips are connected to each other through metal patterns.
It has been found, however, that heat generated in the power chips is transferred through the metal patterns to the power terminals, so that in some cases the power terminals are heated to a high temperature.